


Words of Comfort

by Hanouch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanouch/pseuds/Hanouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona and Lip have a talk about Ian. Takes place sometimes after 4X12. (Sorry I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a drabble, but this was in my head and I had to get it out.

Fiona had just come back from the Milkovich's house to check on Ian when she found Lip on the couch, sipping on a beer.

 "Hey, thought you were at college?"

 "Late class tomorrow."

She nodded and sat down next to him.

"How's Ian doing?" He asked, looking at her sideways. Fiona sighed and let her head fall back on the couch, rubbing her hands over her eyes. "Still won't get up, so no way to get him to the fuckin' clinic. Mickey's still not budging from his side."

She fell silent for a moment but then, with a look of wonder on her face, she turned to Lip and said, "Mickey fuckin' Milkovich is batshit in love with our brother. How the fuck did that happen? Did you know they were sleeping together?"

 "Yeah, kinda. But I never knew it'd gotten so deep until Mickey got married and Ian was so fuckin' destroyed."

Fiona stared at him, wondering how she could have missed all of this. She felt, like she had so often felt during these last few weeks, the heavy weight of guilt and sadness settling on her gut. She leant forward, putting her elbows on her knees, trying to focus on what she could do now to help her family.

 "Well Mickey's taking care of him right now but we need a long term plan, we need to figure how we're gonna get him to a doctor, and get him a treatment, we just have to find a way. He's young, he has us... It'll be ok." She meant it as statement but the way her voice rose and faltered betrayed her need for reassurance.

 "We’ll do it, we’ll get help, work with Mickey, steal some medicine if we have too..." Lip said, wrapping an arm around his sister's stiff shoulders. She laughed a little. He felt her relax slightly and she laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like this, in silence, for a while, drawing comfort from each other. Finally Fiona drew her head up and looked at her brother with raised eyebrows, "But seriously, what is it with you two and the goddamn Milkovich family, huh?"

Lip snorted a little and replied, "The fuck knows." He smiled with a kind of fond look upon his face and added as an afterthought, "These assholes really do come through, though." He let his mind wander to Mandy, wondering how she was doing, if she was all right.

"Yeah, they really do." Fiona answered softly, clinging to that thought, fiercely hoping for slightly better days.


End file.
